Fan:Big Bad Beetles
Big Bad Beetles is a Digimon fanfic. It's about kids who can digivolve to beetle-like Digimon. Characters Heroes *'Dan' - An eleven-year-old kid who's a big fan of the B-Digimon Comics. His power is telekinesis, which enables him to move objects using only his mind. He can digivolve to KoKabuterimon, & can mega digivolve to Beetlemon. *'Ronald' - A twelve-year-old kid whose grandparents own a comic book store. His power is super speed. He can digivolve to StagKoKabuterimon. *'Jenny' - Dan's ten-year-old sister. Her power is super strength. She can digivolve to LadyKoKabuterimon. *'James' - A thirteen-year-old kid who was chosen by Aaron Fillmore to become a Beetle Digimon. His power is invisiibility. He can digivolve to HerKoKabuterimon. Allies *'Nana' - Ronald's grandmother who runs a comic book store. *'Albert' - Ronald's father & Nana's father. *'Holly' - The girl of Dan's dreams. *'Trent & Vick' - Two spoiled rich kids who believe that they can have anything because their father owns the building that occupies Nana's comic book store & most of the other buildings in town. *'Dalton' - Trent & Vick's unwitting chauffeur who is dragged into their schemes. *'Albert Filmore' - The creator of the B-Digimon comics. *'Anna' - Ronald's mother. *'Becky Boxford' - The newscaster for Channel 17 local news. Haunted Digimon These are dark Digimon who live in a haunted house in the Digital World & friends of the kids. *'Piedmon' - A phantasm-like Digimon who was trapped inside a pipe organ, & was freed by the kids when they played three notes on the organ. He proves to be friendly, & out of gratitude for releasing him, he offered to grant them one wish. They wished to become their comic book heroes, the Big Bad Beetles. Although his magic doesn't always work the way they hoped it would, he acts as an advisor & best friend, he offers needed magic to the kids when fighting the bad guys. He is the head of the haunted house of the Digital World & is usually the one to keep the house Digimon in check. *'Myotismon' - A vampire-like Digimon, a not so good one, at least he is friendly. He is the only one that can understand WereGarurumon & translate for him. *'Frankenmon' - A strange, lumbering Frankenstein-type Digimon. He was once kidnapped by the bad guys, & held by ransom in exchange for the Beetle Digimons' D-Beetle Bonders. Dr. Victormon, his creator, later showed up & had various visits. *'Mummymon' - A 5,000 year-old Egyptian mummy Digimon, but he can unwrap his bandages to reveal a different form under his bandages. He has 703 brothers & sisters. Two archaeologists came to return Mummymon to the crypt in which they found him in order to get rid of a curse placed on them. *'WereGarurumon' - A werewolf Digimon & is treated more like a family dog than a monster. Only Myotismon can translate what WereGarurumon is saying most of the time. Probably the bravest & most cunning of the Haunted Digimon because he's the only one of the group who has tangled with the bad guys at least once. *'Gargoylemon' - A living stone statue type Digimon that resides in the Haunted House in the Digital World who often had little to say or do other than what statues do best, stand in place. While not the most active Digimon of the haunted house in the Digital World on rare occasions, he would join in on the other Digimons' mischief. One time, he was accidentally exposed to a potion that made him evil & caused him to grow into a giant under a bad guy's control. Villains *'DarkBeetlemon' Category:Fan fiction